<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anticipatory Repudiation by howshouldipresume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686236">Anticipatory Repudiation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/howshouldipresume/pseuds/howshouldipresume'>howshouldipresume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Study Smarter Not Harder: The Bar Collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Contracts, Dialogue Heavy, Ficlet, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/howshouldipresume/pseuds/howshouldipresume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Then we agree: you tell Uther, and I’ll give it to you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Study Smarter Not Harder: The Bar Collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anticipatory Repudiation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You have to give it to me.”</p>
<p>“No I don’t.”</p>
<p>“Wha—yes! You do! You promised you would!” </p>
<p>“But you backed out. So, it doesn’t count anymore. The whole thing’s off.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t back out! I told him! How is that backing out?”</p>
<p>“You backed out before you told him. So, it doesn’t matter that you told him.”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t <em>matter</em>?”</p>
<p>“Well, no, of course it <em>matters</em>. It just means I don’t have to give it to you is all.”</p>
<p>“This is absurd.”</p>
<p>“You’re absurd.”</p>
<p>“I’m not the one backing out of our deal for no good reason!”</p>
<p>“No good reason?? YOU called ME at 3 a.m. and said you thought maybe you couldn’t do It after all and in fact you weren’t even sure it was a good idea and maybe we should call this whole thing off.”</p>
<p>“I was just scared! I <em>didn’t</em> think I could do it and you’re the one always talking about how we need to be open and honest with each other. I was being open and honest!” </p>
<p>“You were backing out.”</p>
<p>“I was not backing out. I was just, I don’t know, insecure.”</p>
<p>“Well how was I supposed to know the difference?”</p>
<p>“You could have <em>asked</em>.” </p>
<p>“Like it’s that easy.”</p>
<p>“‘Hey Arthur, just checking in to see if you’re still planning to talk to your father.’ Seems pretty easy to me! I didn’t know I freaked you out so much! You’re always pushing me to bare my soul but you’re the one that never tells me when something’s wrong. I have to practically wring it out of you.”</p>
<p>Merlin crossed his arms tightly and looked away.</p>
<p>Arthur sighed.</p>
<p>“Are you really going to stand there and tell me that I had dinner alone with my father to tell him much to his great disappointment, my relationship with you has not been a fluke and actually, all things considered, I’ve decided to marry you because yes father, I’m as shocked as you that Merlin happens to be my soulmate—only for you not to give me Hunith’s new phone number?!” </p>
<p>“…It’s stupid and antiquated that you even want to ask her for permission.”</p>
<p>“Well I’m stupid and antiquated but you still promised me. Are you really going to break your promise?”</p>
<p>“I’m telling you—I can’t break a promise if you already said you’d break it first.”</p>
<p>“That’s not how it works. And even if it was, I definitely didn't break my promise. Now, are you going to give me her number or am I going to have to take drastic measures?” </p>
<p>Merlin’s eyes narrowed. “I’m not giving you the ring back.”</p>
<p>“No <em>you idiot</em>, I mean do I need to call Guinevere.” </p>
<p>“Oh. No, don’t bother her. I guess you can have it.” </p>
<p>“Thank god. You’re going to make me sign my vows, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Well I mean–" </p>
<p>Arthur kissed him soundly out of sheer affection and absolutely not at all to distract Merlin while he stole his phone for assurance’s sake.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No one told me that writing ficlets for each tested subject was <em>not</em> an acceptable way to study for the bar exam so, well, here we are.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>